Julieta
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Porque aunque Daphne no era Julieta y no estaba hecha de la misma materia que los sueños, sabía que formaba parte de los sueños de muchos.


_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling, ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

_Yo, soy Julieta, y estoy hecha de la misma materia que los sueños._

Esa era su frase favorita de la tragedia de William Shakespeare. No era una descripción convencional y desde luego podía parecer algo ambigua, pero para Daphne Greengrass era un retrato perfectamente definido de si misma.

Podréis creer que es impensable que alguien como ella, Slytherin, sangre pura e hija de mortífagos, pudiera pensar si quiera en compararse con una simple muggle como Julieta. Y acertaréis.

La despreciaba y le atraía a partes iguales.

Le parecía sumamente estúpido por su parte suicidarse por amor. ¿De que servía? ¿Cual era el propósito de morir por amor? No se ganaba nada y se perdía demasiado, por lo tanto para ella no tenía el más mínimo interés. No era más que una muggle estúpida que había malgastado su vida.

Pero por otra parte no podía dejar de admirar la supuesta belleza de Julieta. Con ella como única arma había puesto a un hombre, en apariencia inalcanzable, bajo su control. Consiguió que alguien con unas ideas contrarias a las suyas no sólo se enamorara, sino que le indujo a morir por ella.

Ese gran poder, esa influencia, le fascinaba enormemente. La atraía como un imán a su polo opuesto, como la carroña a los buitres.

En los tiempos que corrían nunca estaba de más tener alguna habilidad o cualidad destacada. En Slytherin, todas las serpientes sobresalían por ser ambiciosas, algunas mas que otras. Algunas ambicionaban poder, otras dinero, mujeres o cosas más oscuras, dependiendo del grado de corrupción de sus almas.

Sin embargo a Daphne Greengrass no le interesaba nada de aquello. Ella vivía por y para su propia belleza. Ambicionaba nada más y nada menos que seguir los pasos de Julieta. De una forma mucho mas retorcida, por supuesto. Ella quería controlar a los hombres, tenerlos a su merced, como si estuvieran bajo una _imperius_. Que estuvieran dispuestos a morir por ella. Todo esto claro sin ningún tipo de connotación amorosa o romántica, solo quería sentir en su boca el sabor del poder, de someter a otros con su sola presencia, no por medio del terror como hacía el Lord, si no por su increíble belleza.

Tener a alguien a sus pies solo significaba más halagos y piropos para su persona, con los que poder satisfacer su propio ego.

Daphne, con solo once años de edad, sabía que una sonrisa dulce y coqueta causaba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de sus compañeros de curso. En segundo año, aprendió que la sonrisa acompañada de un guiño pícaro hacía que estos desviasen la vista rápidamente, mas rojos y nerviosos. Con trece, sus hormonas empezaron a revolucionarse, pero no más que las del resto de los escolares. Roces casuales, caricias fugaces. Cada año aprendía algo nuevo.

A los quince sabía las debilidades de todos ellos.

Sabía que los Ravenclaws, siempre tan seguros de sí mismos y tan inteligentes, se quedaban sin respuestas cuando ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca para alcanzar sus pergaminos y el botón suelto de su blusa dejaba ver algo más de lo que su madre consideraría decente.

Los fieles y leales Gryffindors dejaban de serlo con una sonrisa, un guiño pícaro y promesas de amor eterno. Incluso los Hufflepuffs, en apariencia más torpes, reunían valor para intentar cortejarla de alguna u otra manera. Todo por ganarse una mirada, una sola nota de su risa cristalina.

En su propia casa se sabía la mejor, estaba perfectamente al tanto de que a espaldas suya admiraban sus atributos, tanto de cintura para arriba como de cintura para abajo.

Y eso queridos lectores, le encantaba. Decir que le agradaba era poco. La idea de controlar de aquella manera a los hombres la seducía, la atraía irremediablemente. No importaba quien le hiciera los halagos siempre que su belleza y su figura fueran ensalzadas.

Todo tenía que estar perfectamente calculado y medido. La largura de su falda de estudiante, por encima de la rodilla sin llegar a ser vulgar, pero suficientemente corta para que en sexto curso, más de uno tuviera que darse una ducha de agua fría al imaginar que habría al final de esas esbeltas piernas.

Cada gesto, la forma de cruzar las piernas. El primer botón de la blusa suelto, sin enseñar nada pero sugiriendo todo. Montones de pequeños detalles que a simple vista no parecían gran cosa pero en conjunto daban sus frutos.

Por eso le contrariaba sobremanera que _Él_, no le hiciera caso. Cualquier chico de ese maldito colegio caería rendido a sus pies si ella quería, incluso sin quererlo podía conseguirlo.

Pero _Él_ siempre se mantenía al margen. No importaba cuanto se agachara a por el libro que se le acababa de caer "accidentalmente" al suelo, _Él _no miraba. Daba igual las veces que le rozara sin querer al cruzárselo en los corredores, _Él _no se volvía y mucho menos enrojecía. Por supuesto si intentaba llamar su atención por el camino de los celos lo mismo le daría estar pintada en la pared, no habría reacción alguna por su parte.

Nunca la hubo. En ningún momento a lo largo de esos 7 años osó mirarla o tocarla. No existía para _Él_. Nunca dio señales de ser consciente de la presencia de la chica. Era invisible. Un cero a la izquierda. Y Daphne no podía soportarlo.

Llegó a plantearse que a _Él_ quizás le gustaran los hombres, lo cual hay que añadir ella veía muy poco probable. Es decir teniéndola a ella que era cien veces mejor que cualquier chica y mil veces mejor que cualquier chico ¿por qué iba a fijarse en el género opuesto?. Para Daphne no tenía sentido.

Aun así el día que le vio con otra, en los jardines, agarrados de mano y con una sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos de una manera que nunca antes había visto en _Él_, supo que hubiera preferido esa opción. Por lo menos se podría haber consolado pensando que ella no tenía la culpa de que le atrajesen los chicos. Pero era una chica la que le acompañaba y eso sólo quería decir que ella no era lo bastante buena para _Él_.

Todo ese tiempo gastado en tener una apariencia perfecta, las horas invertidas en la biblioteca buscando hechizos que la hicieran ver irresistible, todas esas noches en las que en la soledad de su cama adoselada pensó en _Él_ y en como mejorar para que por fin la reconociera, no habían servido para nada.

Pero Daphne no lloró. Eso es de débiles y además salen arrugas. Ella cogió aire y simplemente pasó de largo, con la remota esperanza, que nunca reconocería ni si quiera ante sí misma, de que al pasar por su lado, _Él_ la detuviese agarrándole del brazo y pidiéndole perdón le dijera que ella siempre había sido la única.

No fue así por supuesto y Daphne se sintió sumamente estúpida por albergar esperanzas, cuando desde su más tierna infancia le habían enseñado que eran inútiles. La vida y el mundo se regían por las metas que uno tuviera y por hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar para conseguirlas.

Daphne decidió que todavía no había perdido. Su meta era _Él_ y aun no había alcanzado ni por asomo su límite moral. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario, menos a arrastrarse detrás de él como todas esas niñas estúpidas que perseguían a Diggory cuando fue campeón del colegio. Su alma ya estaba corrompida y su corazón roto, ¿que podía perder?

Su ira y su enfado se enfocaron pues en algo mas productivo y efectivo que odiarle en silencio. Sacó sus mejores revistas de moda y se preparó para no dejar a nadie indiferente a su presencia. Y por si aun lo dudabais consiguió ser la chica con la que todos querían estar y con la que todos querían que les vieran. Salió con muchos chicos, y estuvo en la cama de muchos más. Era capaz de sonsacar todas sus debilidades y conocía los secretos más íntimos de muchos de ellos. Sabía que la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts la consideraba una vulgar puta. Pero le daba igual, ella no cobraba a nadie por su compañía para empezar y además sabía que la mayor parte solo tenían envidia, celos o la odiaban porque en algún momento ella les había arrebatado a su novio, mejor amigo o amor imposible.

Daphne las ignoraba a todas y cada una. Sabía de sobra que el precio de la belleza era el desprecio de sus congéneres femeninas y no le importaba en lo absoluto. No obligaba a nadie a fijarse en ella, sólo atendía con una radiante sonrisa a todos y cada uno de sus admiradores, quizás a veces con más entusiasmo y mayor atención que sus respectivas novias, pero Daphne no tenía la culpa de que ellas les descuidaran y por tanto ellos buscaran cariño en ella.

Todos menos _Él_.

Llegó la guerra, y con ella muchas ambiciones se perdieron.

El dinero que muchos habían ambicionado y por fin conseguido, pasó a engrosar las arcas del Lord, mientras que las largas y elegantes piernas de Daphne seguían en su sitio. El poder es algo que va y viene y en esas circunstancias podía desaparecer en menos de lo que tardaba el Seños Tenebroso en conjurar una imperdonable, pero las medidas perfectas de la chica permanecían constantes. Las mujeres, quebradero de cabeza de muchos, eran un blanco fácil cuando Voldemort quería torturar a alguien psicológicamente por lo que muchas optaron por la soltería, y buscaron a aquellos que podían protegerlas mejor, sin embargo los ojos verdes de Daphne no iban a cambiar de color de la noche a la mañana.

Su belleza, su ambición permanecía intacta en medio de la tormenta que se desataba sobre ella. Y la llenaba de satisfacción.

Satisfacción que aumentó cuando aquella mañana de junio _Él_ llegó a su casa acompañado del señor Greengrass. Estaba sucio, ojeroso, con el pelo revuelto y un corte que parecía reciente en la mejilla. Por su aspecto cualquiera diría que llevaba meses sin escuchar la palabra ducha, jabón o comida. Porque aparte de su más que obvia falta de higiene, estaba delgado, mucho. Tanto que sus ojos parecían algo hundidos y sus mandíbulas estaban más marcadas. Casi le dio lástima. Casi, porque a pesar de las circunstancias ni siquiera en ese momento tuvo la decencia de dedicarle una mirada rápida por debajo de sus pestañas.

Se le revolvía el estomago de la rabia, no podía soportar que la despreciaran de esa manera. Le dolería mucho menos que la insultara directamente, puesto que eso al menos indicaría que la había mirado lo suficiente como para encontrar sus defectos e intentar molestarla con ellos. Y si, digo intentar porque ella no tenía de eso, ella era perfecta.

Con un par de órdenes rápidas dadas por su padre, los elfos domésticos se pusieron a trabajar. Se dirigieron al baño con _Él_, todavía con la mirada fija en la el suelo de hall.

En la cena en la que por supuesto _Él_, no estaba presente, nadie comentó nada de la llegada del nuevo inquilino. Hecho que hacía que Daphne se retorciera de curiosidad por saber como y porque había acabado en la mansión Greengrass y en ese estado de decadencia.

Se retiró a su habitación aun sin saber nada y sin atreverse a preguntar. Fue mientras se cepillaba el pelo, sentada en su tocador viendo su reflejo cuando se le ocurrió. Iría a buscarle y le preguntaría, después de todo estaba obligado a responder.

Sus pasos la guiaron lenta y silenciosamente al cuarto que le habían asignado a _Él._ Apoyó la oreja a la puerta. Nada. No se oía ni un solo ruido.

Abrió la puerta despacio. Se lo encontró profundamente dormido a juzgar por su respiración lenta y acompasada. Cerró tras ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Los elfos habían hecho su trabajo y ahora estaba aseado y su herida de la cara curada, pero seguía excesivamente delgado.

No pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla marcada ahora por una fina cicatriz. El pareció moverse inquieto en sueños ante el contacto.

A Daphne le hizo gracia que estando consciente no se hubiese inmutado con su presencia en 7 largos años, pero dormido un simple roce que apenas había durado unos segundos parecía incomodarle.

Su dedo siguió su recorrido casi por cuenta propia. Delineó sus pómulos, ahora más marcados por el hambre y la guerra, y _Él _volvió a inquietarse y murmuró algo en sueños.

La chica no pudo más que enorgullecerse por conseguir una reacción por su parte aunque fuera dormido.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez retirando un mechón del flequillo y entonces lo dijo.

—..._Daphne..._

Fue un susurro murmurado en la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas audible, pero suficiente.

Se le erizó el pelo y sintió un suave y placentero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Daphne amplió la sonrisa y se retiró para no desvelar a su nueva víctima.

Si, su víctima, su juguete nuevo. Porque no iba a parar hasta que _Él_ la mirara, hasta que le hablara y le contara sus más oscuros secretos, hasta que la tocara, hasta que la besara y le hiciera olvidar la realidad en la que ambos vivían.

Porque a pesar de no reaccionar a su presencia, a su insistente mirada, a todos sus intentos por llamar su atención en todo ese tiempo, ella ahora sabía que existía para el, al menos en sus sueños. Allí donde nuestro subconsciente nos obliga a recordar aquello que nosotros tratamos de evitar por todos los medios. Y por eso Daphne era feliz.

Porque ella quizás no era Julieta, ni estaba hecha de sueños, pero sabía que los sueños de muchos, que _Sus_ sueños estaban compuestos por ella.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí os dejo este mmm one-shot sobre Daphne Greengrass. ¿Tomatazos?¿Cartas bomba?¿Reviews?¿Queréis que no vuelva a poner las manos sobre un teclado para escribir mis locuras? Es de las primeras cosas que escribo así que bueno sed buenos conmigo, y bueno admito críticas siempre que sean constructivas n.n

Sobre la historia deciros que bueno he obviado que es muy difícil que Daphne leyese algo sobre Shakespeare porque el era muggle y así, pero bueno es que la idea en la que se basa un poco el fic es sobre una frase de Romeo y Julieta así que bueno dejádmelo pasar por esta vez jejeje

Por cierto, tengo que confesar que la idea se me ocurrió viendo la tele con mis amigas ,que están todas tan locas o mas que yo, y pusieron el anuncio del Alfa Romeo Giulietta y se me vino a la cabeza esta idea. Otra cosilla es que el personaje de Daphne lo describo basándome un poco en la imagen que da de ella **Metanfetamina** en su fic **Mortífago**el cual os recomiendo que leáis.

Otra cosa es que bueno no le he puesto un nombre ni descripción concreta a _Él,_lo dejo abierto a vuestra imaginación pero bueno ahora que ya lo habéis leído y tenéis vuestra propia opinión os diré que yo pensaba en Theodore Nott cuando lo escribía y cuando Auris, mi beta (gracias guapa n.n), lo leyó me dijo que pensó en Harry así que bueno nos hemos ido de un extremo a otro jaja ya me diréis en quien habéis pensado vosotras.

¡Espero vuestras opiniones! ¡Dadle al botoncito de review this chapter para hacerlo! :P


End file.
